


Peaches Records

by GlitterCake20



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute boys, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Peaches just because, Record store au, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCake20/pseuds/GlitterCake20
Summary: Happy Birthday Callie!





	Peaches Records

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Callie!

New Orleans in the summer is quite the sight to see. Music, people, food, art. Everything you can ask for, except when it comes to Garrett, there is one major thing missing - love. That ecstatic feeling you get, like a thousand little fists punching you right in the gut. The smile spreading across your face when _that_ person walks in and everything around you just falls away, your vision kind of tunnels, only focusing on them. That’s what Garrett’s missing.

 

He’s kind of given up on the whole idea after all his attempts at finding love just ended in heartbreak. After the last one Garrett resolved to holding off until he’s a bit older, when his heart is tucked into his chest and not dangling on his sleeve the way it is now.

 

But, it’s that time of year again, summer break, the time of year where people fall all over themselves, drunk on love and carnival cocktails in the city that never sleeps and Garrett can’t help but hope that maybe this summer will bring something special for him too.

 

Garrett picks out his employee shirt form the merchandise stand. This summer he opts for the tight fitting blue and white baseball long sleeve, even though it’s warm, because Bobby insists on having the air-con at its lowest. The shirt has a huge peach and some writing on the front, it’s not entirely hideous, he thinks as he slips it on, pushing the sleeves up to show off his colourful newly completed tattoos.

 

He’d gotten the sleeves done just before college broke up, the tattoos spread down to his knuckles, a different music note on each joint. Pretty lotus flowers on the back of each hand, a rosary circling his right wrist and a snake around the left.

 

It's 8am, first Saturday after the holidays began. The streets of New Orleans buzz outside the record store where Garrett works, vacation goers are everywhere, food stalls are already set up and music chimes throughout the city.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay. So get me 20 of the Jimi Hendrix in as soon as you can, Bobby is about to lose his mind, we’ve got back orders up to our asses…. Yeah ’67, I mean was there ever another? Ha! Bye Scotty, see ya” Garrett gets up, places the phone back on the receiver.

 

The bell chimes at the same time the phone rings again, Garrett moves to answer it but a slender tattooed arm snakes out in front of him grabbing the phone.

 

“Peaches Records! Good morning sunshine, how can I help?” Corey flashes a bright smile at Garrett and winks, “Yeah, sure, Springsteen? No problem. Come by at 3. No, thank _you_ ma’am…. Bye now.” He beams back at Garrett and drops the phone.

 

“Bryant! Back at it with the smooth talk!” Garrett throws his arms around Corey. “Haven’t seen you since college started last term.” It’s weird being away from his best friend for so long, he misses him.

 

“Dude, I know. Should have joined you up here.” He pats Garrett’s back and smiles when he pulls away, “Good to be back.”

 

Just then Bobby - sports coach turned music hippy – shouts from the top office “None of the gay stuff during working hours!!” before he waddles down stairs, puffing on a joint.

 

Garrett chuckles, nudging Corey, “Uh Bobby, you’re not supposed to smoke inside”

 

“Eh, my store my rules. They’ll pry my herbs from my cold dead hands” He grabs his laptop off the counter and heads for the door. “Get started on the new stock. I’m heading out for, uh...” he motions in the air looking for an appropriate word, because what he’s about to have is not breakfast _at all_ , “you know.  No shenanigans!”

 

“ _Herbs_ ” the two snort in unison, collecting the pile of records for sorting. They watch Bobby float out of the store, doing a little jiggle along with the music outside.

 

“So, I’m not listening to these drums all day, pick something?” Corey says, dividing the pile in half and pushing Garrett's section to him.

 

Garrett thinks for a few seconds, slotting the records into place, “There’s some new Sam Smith over there.”

 

“Feeling romantic huh? Going soft? Perfect.” Corey places the record on the player and it cracks a few times before the music plays. He joins Garrett, taking a pile of records for himself. Garrett eyes the new tattoos adorning Corey’s arms, now both fully sleeved. “Looks good bro.”

 

“Thanks. I like the new addition by the way” Corey motions to the shiny black piercing above Garrett’s eye.

 

“Got it done last week, still a bit tender. Anyway, how’s Mase doing?”

 

“He’s good, he’ll be around later, told him we’ve got that new gaming station setup.” Corey smiles. They’ve been together for an eternity but still Mason puts the fondest expression on Corey’s face. Garrett can’t help but be a feel a little sad because he wants that too. Just someone to look forward too, someone to call his own.

 

The doorbell chimes a few times during the morning, tourist making their way through the shop, paging through the records. One or two actually purchase some records and Corey helps them at the till. But other than that, nothing spectacular happens until lunch time.

 

Garrett’s upstairs sorting Bobby’s office out when the bell rings again, and for some reason, this time, he peers up through the large glass window overlooking the store and he freezes. He shoves a file into the drawer and makes a beeline for the door, jumping on the staircase railing and slides down to the bottom- thank goodness for years of skateboard practice, he knows that was smooth as hell.

 

His feet hit the ground but his heart leaps out ahead, stopping right behind a boy. Corey shoots him a quick eyebrow twitch that he returns with a shrug just as the boy turns around.

 

“Oh… wow. Hi.” His eyes stutter over the guy’s face, the bluest irises staring back. Both pairs of lips part with a soft click and Garrett takes a step back, tripping over a box. Strong hands grab hold of his elbows before he hits the ground, pulling him back.

 

“Woah! Careful.”

 

God, he’s even prettier when he smiles, Garrett’s already gone, he knows it. “Sorry, I just wanted to see if you needed help?”

He looks puzzled for a second but glances down at Garrett’s t-shirt, “You work here?”

 

Garrett nods, manages a smile, still in awe of how blue his eyes are, his neatly styled hair, his sharp jaw… He shakes his head, “Yeah, I mean with this shirt I kind of have to, right?”

 

Then he laughs, and it’s fucking incredible, Garrett can’t look away and blue eyes stares back for two seconds before looking down at the long row of records instead, hand reaching behind his neck, “I was just looking around, I’m ne-”

 

“New in town? Yeah, I figured, I would have noticed someone like you” Garrett says, feels a little embarrassed about how straightforward that came out, but he’s never seen someone this gorgeous before.

 

“You say that to all the boys who come in here?”

 

“I uh, once or twice maybe,” Garrett teases, hoping he’ll smile again and when he does Garrett’s jaw drops at just how perfect it is. “So, you got a name, or can I call you baby blues?”

 

He looks down and blushes a little, “I’m Liam, but that sounds pretty good too. Only if I can call you peaches?” Liam grins and steals a glance down at Garrett’s shirt.

 

“Oh wow, okay, cheeky and cute,” he sticks out his hand out and slips his palm into Liam’s, warm and soft, “I’m Garrett.” He strokes a finger over Liam’s pulse, “Liam…”

 

“Garrett! Bro, come on!!”  Garrett’s head jerks to Corey. The poor guy’s swamped behind the counter. Somehow a long line formed while he was lost in Liam’s blue eyes.

 

Without letting go of Liam’s hand, he bends down grabbing a permanent marker from one of the labelling boxes and pops the cap off in his mouth. He pushes Liam’s sleeve up and smooths over his forearm then scribbles his number down, “Call me?” he asks, lifting Liam’s hand to his mouth and placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. Liam nods, and Garrett watches as he traces his fingers over the kissed spot, before jogging back to the counter.

 

Liam doesn’t call but he texts. Garrett reads it when the rush dies down and closing time approaches.

 

 _**From Unknown  
** _ _It’s the dude you scribbled all over…_

  
  
Garrett freaks out a little, tries not to let Corey see, and quickly saves Liam’s number before replying.

 

_**To BabyBlues** **  
** Just trying to spread the ink craze :)_

  
  
_**From BabyBlues** **  
** Problem is I went swimming and the writing’s gone now…_

_**To BabyBlues** **  
** It just so happens I still have the pen, so if you swing by tomorrow I could scribble you up again? _

_**From BabyBlues  
** No charge? _

  
  
_**To BabyBlues  
** Oh, I’m gonna charge_

  
  
_**From BabyBlues** **  
** That’s fine. I pay in kind.  I’ll pop by after breakfast._

 

Garrett dies internally.

 

* * *

  


He’s restless the entire morning, trying to focus on a magazine instead of seeing Liam again. Liam said he’d ‘pop by after breakfast’, which makes for a very suspenseful morning of Garrett’s eyes darting to the door every time the bell chimes and sometimes when it doesn't. It’s sort of making him dizzy and Corey finds it hilarious, belting out “There he is!” at any random person that walks in. Garrett’s pretty much looks each time despite knowing it’s not Liam. Except the one time it is.

 

“Oh shit, there he is!”

 

“Cut it out dickhead...”

 

“No no no holy shit G, look” Corey’s voice sounds more urgent this time, dumbstruck, and Garrett realises why when he follows Corey’s gaze to where Liam steps into the store.

 

Liam’s hair is still wet, his sunglasses pushed back on his head up on his head, forcing the wet strands back. He’s got a loose-fitting coral tank top on, his arms… God his arms… but then Garrett’s gaze travels down to the navy shorts and Liam’s muscular thighs- golden brown and toned to perfection. Liam smiles, waving at Garrett when he spots him. Garrett thinks he will probably pass out.

 

“Oh jeez, let me live, baby blues. Fuck.” he sighs in awe, slamming the magazine into Corey’s chest, his focus now only on the Adonis in the doorway.

 

“You came!” Garrett stumbles slightly before reaching Liam, not sure when he lost control of his limbs too.

 

Liam licks his lips and says, “Yeah I said I would Peaches.”

 

His eyes fix Garrett to the spot, he can barely move, and he doesn’t really want to, he just wants to stare all day. “You look nice, like _really_ nice,” and then he finds his eyes on Liam’s collar bone where a small drop of water drops from his hair and slides down.

 

“So do you, Peaches”

 

Garrett smiles, “Come on, I’ll introduce you to the guys” he takes a chance at sticking his hand out and hoping Liam takes it. He does, and his hands are really soft and warm and fits in Garrett’s exactly right.

 

Liam meets the rest of the guys, they joke and talk about music, he challenges Corey’s boyfriend to a friendly game of the new Call of Duty they have on promo, they get along really well. The shop fills up with people coming to see the live band. There’s an overflow of voices, music and noise from outside but all Garrett can focus on is the sound of Liam’s laughter.

 

“You’re so gone on him.” Corey whispers over Garrett’s shoulder. It’s not a lie, he wants to pull him into the store room and make out with him until they both see stars.

 

People gather around the small stage and a big bearded man takes a seat, teasing the strings a few times and then a smooth electric harmony sounds through the record store, sending a chill down Garrett’s spine. Liam’s come to stand beside him, their arms pressing.

 

Garrett glances over and sees Liam biting his lip, “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Liam looks at him, eyes flicking between Garrett’s and then quickly down to his lips, “Amazing”.

 

Garrett blushes because he’s sure Liam isn’t only talking about the music. He drops his head, shaking away the ridiculous smile. The mere fact that this boy looks at him like that makes his body tingle with something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

 

He doesn’t really recognize the song playing because Liam’s fingers are sliding up and down his own, so he turns his palm and their hands slip together and lock.

 

“Hey, come here…” Garrets tugs on Liam’s arm, leading him to a shelf stacked with vintage vinyls. He feels silly and giddy and judging by Liam’s smile he feels the same. Liam’s squeezing his hand real tight, pulling him closer.

 

“Kiss me…” Liam says, he bites down on his lip, letting his eyes fall to Garrett’s.

 

Garrett swallows hard but doesn’t wait too long, not when Liam’s looking at him like this. He cups Liam’s face, his hands sliding to the back of his neck to pull him closer. They lock eyes, smiling and then their lips melt together, and it’s kind of perfect - old school acoustic music playing and a pretty boy’s lips on his own.  

 

Feels so good, feels like maybe this time it’ll last.

 


End file.
